Life&Death
by Ferg-chan
Summary: Life was always strange. It's one of the simple facts of life. Death...is a different matter.For Seto Kaiba his life became strange when he met Yugi Motou, and becomes even stranger when he meets the newbie. OCxSeto OCxJou
1. Prologue

Life & Death

Prologue

Kaiba's p.o.v.

My heart was beating like a drum, and sweat was pouring down my face. '_This is it. This is the last time I'm going to be alive,' _Kaiba thought as he backed up into the wall of the classroom that he was hiding in. _'I'm going to die here.' _

The animalistic growls from those who were chasing him were growing louder and angrier by the second. Their footsteps were growing in volume as they grew nearer to me.

Third person p.o.v.

The door to the classroom slammed open as the monsters that were behind it walked in.

There were three of them; three ugly, putrid, monsters. The one in the middle was a pale orange color; with scars and boils upon his skin. The one to the left of him was purple; he hardly had any scars on him, but his long, sharp teeth were a burnt gold color. And the last one was the ugliest one of them all. His skin was the color of puke green and his body wasn't proportioned.

The purple one sniffed the air and said, "Come out little human, we know you're here. We can smell your fear." He grinned an insane grin and laughed.

They turned toward him and stalked his way. Now in anyone in this situation would have already hightailed it and ran, but Kaiba, being as he is would not go down without a fight. So even with his heart ready to burst and legs shaking with fear, he stood and positioned himself into a fighting stance.

The monsters were astonished to see this, but nevertheless entertained. "Do you really think that you can fight us?" The orange one laughed, but Kaiba remained in his stance. The orange one glared at him and said, "Fine, it's your death." And with that said they lunged at him.

It had all happened so fast that Kaiba didn't even see it. One second the monsters were lunging at him, the next they dead lying on the floor.

"You must be more careful," a voice said to him. "Next time I might not be near." Kaiba turned toward where the voice sounded and saw a man with a mask over his face.

Kaiba glared his most icy glare and said, "Who the hell are you? I didn't ask for your fucking help. And what's with the mask? Are you some freak Sailor Moon cosplayer?

The masked man only raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "And you know Sailor Moon characters because….?"

"Because I have a little brother who likes anime conventions. Now answer my question, who the hell are you!?" The masked man walked over to the classroom window to open it and jumped up on the sill. "Just call me a guardian demon." Then he jumped away.

Kaiba ran to the window and shouted, "Hey! Get back here and tell me your name you bastard!" He looked out to find the masked man out side, but he was already gone. Kaiba growled at the annoyance of it all. 'Hmp, it doesn't matter. He was a freak anyway.'

As Kaiba left the school building, two shining gold, green eyes were following him.

'Don't worry my little cub; I will always be here for you.'


	2. Chapter 1: A newbie!

Ferg-chan: OMG! New chappie!!! dance

Disclaimer: Ferg-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its character or anything in the series.

Ferg-chan: Yep…I only own John and my other OCs.

Read and Review pleeeease!! Flames are welcome(they fuel my yaoi engines)

Life & Death

Chapter 1

Third person

Kaiba sighed as the school day dragged by. It had been a boring week after his little adventure, and it didn't seem like it was going to change. He scowled as he looked at the clock in the room; damn, still forty-five minuets left of class. Looking around class he found that everyone was in the same predicament as he. Scowling once more he took out his laptop and started to I.M.

coffeecoffee. has signed on.

Capsuleking: …..what are you doing online?

Kaiba smirked; oh someone was in for it when he got home.

coffeecoffee.: I could ask you the same thing Mokuba. Hth did you get online during school?

Caplsuleking: free period. teacher had to go to the hospital, something about her husband being mauled. so, what about you? I _know_ you don't have a free period.

coffeecoffee.: I'm bored. The teacher stinks, there are still forty-four minuets of class, and I'm bored.

Capsuleking: you said bored twice.

coffeecoffee.: I know. That's how bored I am. It's horrible!

Capsuleking: lol, im sorry. g2g Seto, principle coming.

coffeecoffee.: I knew it! You aren't supposed to be online!!

Capsuleking has signed off.

Kaiba shook his head in exasperation. That kid; how could you not love him? Slightly smiling he looked at the clock once more and his semi smile faded. Still thirty minuets left?! '_I think I feel a head ache coming on._' He thought.

He lifted a hand to rub his temple and thought back to the week before. '_I wonder what those __**things**__ wanted with me. Surely I was not the only thing around that they could eat._' He thought and pondered, but couldn't come up with and answer. Finally, he just gave up and let his thoughts drift to the other person who saved…..no…who helped…_no_…who assisted...yes, that's it...the other person who _**assisted**_ him.

Anger rose up in his breast just thinking about him. '_Who does he think he is? I was just fine by myself. Maybe I couldn't have killed those things, but I could have gotten out of there with out killing myself.' _Kaiba growled quietly thinking this. Not only did that bastard show off in front of him, he probably thinks that he owes him a favor or something.

The bell shook him out of his mental rant and he gathered his stuff, still seething over the masked man who _**assisted **_him.

"Hey Yuge, did ya here about the new kid?" a certain blonde boy asked. Yugi rolled his eyes as he replied. "How could I not? All the girls were talking about him. Hell, I probably could've found him just by following the trail of heart!"

The two friends shook their heads thinking about the ridiculous behavior. Jou sighed and scratched his head. "Chicks, you can't live with 'em or without 'em." He grimaced as the horde of love sick females pushed their way into the classroom so that they could be near their new boy toy.

"Ladies, ladies please! Let me through so I can find my seat," a smooth, semi-deep voice broke out. The crowd parted for the one who spoke and out stepped the reason why there were so many love sick girls.

His eyes widened at how old the new kid looked. He would've sworn he was twenty! A low whistle sounded breaking Jou out of his observation. "_**Damn!**_ That is one fine piece of rump roast." Jou spun around to stare at his friend with a disgusted look. Yugi stared back with an innocent look and just replied a simple, "What?" Staring at Yugi for a minuet Jou turned his attention back on the new comer. '_Hmm,' _Jou thought. _'Even though I am __**totally**__ disgusted with what Yugi just did, I do have to admit that this guy __**is**__ pretty hot.' _(A/N: can we say denial??)

And it was true; the new comer was a tall, lean, muscular teen, with long black hair, and his eyes had a mixed color of forest and emerald. His complexion was perfect; creamy, smooth skin that made a striking contrast to his jet back hair, and not a pimple in sight.Even his height was good.

'_Oh my god he's taller than Kaiba!'_ The shock that Jou felt was just the beginning, for when the new comer turned around Jou saw that this man was not as perfect as he might have expected. The new comers face had two long scars that went from his right earlobe to just under his right eye and back down his cheek. It was a scar that was barely visible, but if you looked long enough you would see it.

Jou continued to stare at the new comer for awhile before realizing that those mesmerizing green eyes were staring right back at him. He quickly turned his head around and felt his face heat up. _'Stupid me! I didn't even realize I was staring!'_

While Jou continued to mentally berate himself he didn't even realize that the new comer had walked up to them until he heard the smooth voice that belonged to him. The new comer bent down to look Jou in the face before saying, "Are you ok? You look very red in the face, are you sick?" Jou jumped at his voice, but before he could reply Yugi spoke up first. "He's just embarrassed that you're talking to him. He always was the shy type." Yugi then winked as Jou got even redder, but this time it was with anger. "Yugi," Jou said quietly. "You're pushing your luck." Yugi just giggled and muttered a quick sorry before turning his attention upon the new comer.

"So, what's your name newbie?" The new comer raised one of his eyebrows at the name, but still replied. "My name is John. John Loup." The two friends shared a look of confusion at the strange name. John then added, "I'm from France." Confusion cleared their faces as they shared an 'oh,' at what he told them. Yugi then shot off into question-vile with John; asking him everything from 'why are you here?' to 'what's the color of your boxers?' and 'do you know how to play duel monsters?'

Jou sat there listening to the Q&A between his best friend and new friend while thinking his own thoughts. '_Why does he look so old?'_ He thought. _'Surly he's not sixteen. He can't be, he's got to be at __**least**__ twenty.'_ Jou was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Yugi calling his name until he was yelling in his ear. "Earth to Jounouchi! Class is now over!! It's time to go Jou!!!" Finally Yugi got Jou's attention by smacking him over the head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" Jou rubbed his head while gathering his things as John spoke up. "You wouldn't respond. It's like you went into a coma or something. Oh, and by the way, you make funny faces when you go into coma-time. It was like you were constipated!" Yugi giggled. "Yeah, it was freaky funny." Growling Jou walked out of the class room with his friends with an embarrassed scowl on his face. "Well, next time, don't hit me okay? It really hurt." Laughing Yugi agreed. "Okay…pussy!" And with that Jou and Yugi ran down the hall way; leaving a laughing John behind.

John shook his head at the two thinking, '_Heh, what characters. I hope I can get to know them better.'_ He walked down the hallway with books in hand trying to find his next class when he heard a shrill shriek. "Eek!! It's him!!" John stumbled from the outcry before he took off running, knowing what made the sound, to the boy's bathroom to escape the group of hormonal teenage females that were chasing him.

'_Oh crap oh crap oh crap!' _He thought as he rounded a corner. The fan-girls were gaining fast, and the bathroom was still far from where he was, so thinking quickly he thought of something that would at least stall the fan-girls until he made it to safety. He stopped and turned around to face the nightmarish, demon-like females to initiate part one of his plan. John then held out his hand and yelled, "Stop!"

They were still running at him…Damn! Closing his eyes he yelled out his command again, but this time he used both hands to try and stop the stampede of girls. By some miracle the sound of feet slowed and then stopped. Thanking God John decided to brave the waters and opened one eye to see, thankfully, that the horde of girls had actually stopped running and were standing in front of him with desire filled eyes.

Breathing out a sigh of relief he put the second part plan into action, for there was only one way to get horny girls away from a hot guy; two _other _guys making out! '_Thank God for yaoi.'_ John thought as he spoke to the girls. "You know you're wasting time chasing me. I heard that Seto Kaiba was actually going to go to gym today; just to totally make out with his B.f. in the locker room!"

It looked like they were thinking about it; was it true? Did **the** Seto Kaiba actually have a boy toy? It looked like it was going to work, that is until one of the vicious fan-girls stepped out of the group, her name was Lauren(A/N: :3) from what he heard, and started to speak. "You dare try to fool us with lies?!" She screamed. "We know that our dear Seto is still single!" Narrowing her eyes into a glare she started to advance with her now unconvinced crowd of girls. '_Dammit John think! There has to be someway to get them to stall…wait, that's it!'_

John put on his poker face and hoped to hell that what he was about to do would work. "You don't know if he's single," he said to Jamie. "Plus, I also heard that he was going to be the uke while they were making out. And who know; it might get farther than that. Now do you want to miss that?" Sweat trickled down John's back as realization dawned upon the fan-girls faces. He could see that they were thinking about it once more; the inner fight between ravishing him senseless, or seeing an uke Seto that might not be. A hard decision indeed.

John looked at their faces and saw that he was being ignored, their backs turned away from him. Realizing that this was his chance to escape he inched his way to the corner until he was out of sight then hightailed it to the bathroom. Pushing through the bathroom door John let out a laugh of relief, for he had made it to the only safe place in the school away from girls. "Man, the women here. Crazy. Just so crazy." Walking up to the sink John started to wash his face; sweat is not fun on your face, it's very icky.

He put the soap into a paper towel and started to lather it under the sink when he heard a voice that made him drop it in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

TBC

John: WHAT THE HELL!!!

Ferg-chan: I'm sorry u.u I really didn't edit it. I don't have a good beta…

Anywho! If ya wanna see the rest of the story I'll need atleast 10 reviews(which I doubt Ill get…)

THANK YOU!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2 More new people

Ferg-chan: Voila! A new chappie...be gratefull readers who are faithfull! Not even ONE review?! Why?!!!!!

John: They apparently don't like your writing.

Ferg-chan:...quiet you...but is it true dear readers?! Do you hate it so much that you won't even leave ONE MEASLY REVIEW?!!!! I am hurt! runs off sobbing

John:...well that was...interesting...ahem Anywho, any reader who leaves a review gets a cookie(a CHOCOLATE CHIP cookie). Now, on with the story!

Ferg-chan: runs back I own nothing but John and the other OCs in this!!

Life & Death

Chapter 2

Recap:_ Walking up to the sink John started to wash his face; sweat is not fun on your face, it's very icky. He put the liquid soap into a paper towel and started to lather it under the sink when he heard a voice that made him drop it in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" _

Linelinelinelineline

John swiftly turned around to see who had shock him, and then sighed in relief. "Jeez Jou(ha! You thought it was Seto huh?), you scared the crap out of me. What the hell are you doing in here anyways?" Jou, who had just exited the restroom stall, raised an eyebrow at the defensive reaction to his speaking. "Using the toilet," he said. "This _is_ a restroom isn't it?" John moved away from the sink as Jou went up to wash his hands. "Yes, I suppose it is."

A thick, awkward silence came between them; they could feel the heavy air around them, surrounding their entire being. As Jou finished washing his hands he realized something and turned around to face John. "You didn't answer my question you know, why are _you_ here?" John stared at Jou for a millisecond before replying. "Fan-girls," he said. "They ambushed me in the hallway and there wasn't any other place to hide." The blonde adorned a face of understanding and reached into his left pocket to fish out a pen. He then walked up to John to write a number on his right hand. "Here," he said as he finished. "Go to this room when you're being chased and you will be safe from those horrid things." And with that he left.

The blacked haired teen looked at the number before walking back up to the sink to wash it off of his hand. He was starting to lather the soap up once again when he heard another voice speak to him. "So why are you washing a means of escape off your hand? Isn't it supposed to help you?" John quickly looked up to find that the reflection in the mirror was not his own. It was the reflection of another, very different, teen. The teen, unlike John's long black hair, had short flaming red hair matching his tail with a pair of golden eyes that held mischief inside them; his body was lithe and had a certain posture that held 'trouble'. His skin was an earthy brown with little white scars across his arms and chest.

"Renard," John muttered in aggravation. "What are you doing here _rusé_? Shouldn't you be causing trouble for some poor demon?" Renard snorted in amusement before he came out of the mirror to talk to John physically. "Don't you get it Loup?" He said in a smooth, snooty voice. "You're the 'poor demon'. I'm here to ask you why you aren't searching for that rabid bitch who mauled the _elementary _school teacher's husband. So, spill it wolf." Renard had a look of fury on his face, apparently he had been doing something important this time…yeah, right. He was probably just pulled away from screwing some _dévergondée_.

Even so, John felt betrayed. It seems like his mother does not trust his decision. John glared a fiery glare at Renard before replying. "I _**am**_ searching for her. The only reason I'm here is to get a lead." The fox-demon looked at the wolf with a disbelieving look that said, 'oh do tell.'

Sighing in exasperation at the fox's stupidity John went into his explanation. "It's very simple, I look to old to be an elementary student, and if there _is_ a demon there they will be looking for a recently hired teacher. Plus, this is a high school; surely there must be _**some**_ gossip about the mauling." John then walked up close to the fox, so close that he could smell rankness of his blood red fur. "_Me dire le renard, pourquoi la mère vous a envoyé pour vérifier sur moi? Sûrement je ne suis pas cela infidèle." _The Fox growled at John in aggravation, he hated when the damn mutt spoke in French; he couldn't understand a word of it. Renard stepped away from the wolf angrily until his lower back slammed against the sink behind him. "Damn it loup! Speak in a language that I can understand!" Renard snarled out. "Stop trying to piss me off!" Chuckling at the angry fox's reaction John grinned and decided to tell Renard what he had said. "Hmp, what a stupid fox. What I asked you was why the mother sent you to check up me. I'm not that untrustworthy am I? Or have _you_ been telling lies again?" Renard shot an irritated glare at John for his accusing comment. "I only did that once you silly pup! And you _**know**_ that I was severely punished for that! Anyhow, to answer you previous question, I don't know why she has sent me to check on you. Maybe she is worried; maybe she has lost patience with you," the fox demon said as he shrugged. "I do not know, but if you want to then speak to Faucon; he is the new adviser to mother." John nodded in understanding to the fox before going back to the sink to wash the remains of the numbers that Jou wrote on his hand. By doing so, it made the fox remember his first question to the wolf. "You know John; you never answered my question. Why _**are**_ you removing that means of escape from your hand?" The bell rang for the next class as wolf was drying his hands. "It does not matter right now," he said as he moved towards the door. "Remove yourself from here Renard, or you shall be seen." And with that, the black haired demon exited the restroom. Renard stood in there for what seemed like an eternity; thoughts running through his cunning mind. Why was the wolf being so secretive? He would always share his thoughts with him. The fox growled in frustration at John's evasive behavior and started to return to the mother; all the while thinking about what John said. "Damn it John," Renard snarled. "What are you planning?"

3 Minuets earlier!!!!! Scene change!!!!!!!

Seto Kaiba was _**not**_ having a good day. "F&#ing son of a b$# whore…" He muttered along with many other profanities. Not only was he forced to be in gym today, some bastard ass-hole told the evil horny girls that follow him around about it! It took him almost forty-five minuets to get them away from him. "When I find that son of a bitch he's going to wish he was _**never **_born," he said as he slammed his gym locker closed. There was no way in hell that he would ever have boyfriend! And being an uke...oh hell fucking no! Seto growled as he walked out into the empty hallway just when the bell rang. '_Screw the bell,'_ he thought. _'I need to use the facilities.'_ As he neared the restroom a voice reached his ears. "Damn it John," it said. "What are you planning?"

'_That's weird," _Seto thought. _'Why is there someone in the restroom? The closest place to it is the gym, and I was the first out. And none of the teachers allow students out in the last five minuets. Must be a smoker.'_ Seto opened the door expecting to find some cigarett wielding punk against the wall, but what he found was interesting. All he saw was a red tail going into the mirror then disappearing. "What the hell?!" Seto exclaimed; his shocked face turning in to one of anger. There was only one person to blame when weird things would happen. "Yugi!" He muttered as he walked back out the door. The little runt had some explaining to do.

TBC

Ferg-chan: Yay new character!!!!

John: Finaly!

Renard: Hooray Im in the story now!!

Ferg-chan: Now on with buisness. French words you probably dont understand.

1) ruse - Foxy/fox

2) devergondee - Slut/whore

Ferg-chan: And there you have it. Now...review pleeeeeeease!!! I need reviews to keep me going! As a good friend of mine once said, "I need pressure to keep me going!" Give or take a few words...Anywho, appologies for spelling mistakes, bad grammer, or down write crappiness. Still dont have a beta.


End file.
